wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2010
Extreme Rules (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by KFC, which took place on April 25, 2010, at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. It was the second event promoted under the Extreme Rules name. There were eight matches scheduled on the event's card, all of which featured an extreme stipulation, with no regular singles matches on the card. The event received 182,000 pay-per-view buys, the same as the figure achieved by the 2009 Backlash event. Event summary Tag Team Gauntlet Match The overconfidence of Unified Tag Team Champions Show-Miz would ultimately lead to their downfall as The Hart Dynasty defeated the championship pair in an impromptu Tag Team Gauntlet Match and earned a title opportunity on Raw's three-hour Draft event. With the support of WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart, who was on hand for Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith's Extreme Rules triumph, The Hart Dynasty finally earned the opportunity of a lifetime that has escaped them since the night after WrestleMania. It began when The "Hit Man's" farewell to the WWE Universe was interrupted by Show-Miz, who disparaged Bret and the Hart family. The champions reluctantly accepted a challenge from The Hart Dynasty, but would lose via intentional count-out. A few weeks later, The Excellence of Execution objected to Show-Miz's declaration that they are greatest tag team of all time, however, when David Hart Smith failed to earn a title opportunity against The Miz, "The Awesome One" demanded that Bret Hart himself declare the Unified Tag Champs as the greatest tag team ever. At Extreme Rules, with Big Show & The Miz demanding competition, SmackDown General Manger Teddy Long ordered Show-Miz into action against a tag team of his choosing. If his tag team defeated the Unified Tag Champs, they'd earn the opportunity to challenge Show-Miz for the tag titles the next night on Raw. Upset, The Miz berated SmackDown's General Manager. Long was certainly not in the mood for "The Awesome One's" big mouth and added another team to the mix, creating a Tag Team Gauntlet Match. The Gauntlet Match started with a WrestleMania rematch as John Morrison & R-Truth were the first challengers for The Miz & Big Show. Similar to their clash at The Showcase the Immortals, the Unified Tag Champs were victorious. However, at Extreme Rules, and thanks to The Miz's big mouth, their victory only led them to their next opponents: MVP & Mark Henry. While Big Show & The Miz managed to defeat their second challengers, they were exhausted with one tag team left to go. The third and final tandem would be The Hart Dynasty, accompanied by Bret Hart. The fatigued Show-Miz was no match for the fresh and eager Hart Dynasty, who took advantage of the situation and quickly defeated the champions to earn a Unified Tag Team Championship opportunity on Raw. With Raw's three-hour Draft sure to shake up WWE, will The Hart Dynasty's momentum against the tag champions result in a Unified Tag Team Title change as well? Can Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith join the likes of The Hart Foundation and the British Bulldogs as holders of championship gold? Rey Mysterio vs CM Punk Thanks to shocking interference from an unknown ally of The Straight Edge Society, CM Punk reigned supreme over Rey Mysterio at Extreme Rules. His victory, allowing The Second City Saint to keep his hair, makes a strong statement for Straight Edge "superiority." The high-powered intensity of the WrestleMania rematch between Mysterio and Punk -- along with the WWE Universe's extreme hatred for the SES -- kept the capacity crowd glued to the edge of their seats from start to finish. Though the odds where stacked against Mysterio from the opening bell, it looked as if the playing field would be leveled when the official ejected Luke Gallows and Serena from ringside, suspecting outside interference. But, just when it seemed like Mysterio might dial up the 619, an unidentified "stranger" appeared, assaulting the unsuspecting Superstar, before disappearing under the ring. This set up Punk for the GTS and the victory that saved his hair. Punk's quest to overcome Mysterio was seeded in proclamations he made long before their Extreme Rules showdown. Weeks before, Punk had claimed that converting the masked Superstar to Straight Edge would be the ultimate victory for his society. It was this idea that acted as an explosive catalyst for their monumental battle at WrestleMania. On The Grandest Stage of Them All, The Master of the 619 triumphed over his preaching adversary, defending his family's honor while preventing his forced induction into The Straight Edge Society. Punk continued his obsessive attempts to "save" the masked Superstar, proclaiming on SmackDown that if he was granted a rematch, he would put the "toxin-free" symbol of his Straight Edge leadership -- his hair -- on the line. Mysterio accepted Punk's challenge for a WrestleMania rematch one week later, vowing to take his hair and to put an end to The Straight Edge Society. However, The Ultimate Underdog had no way of knowing that his scheming adversary would have a mysterious ace up his sleeve. What will the Straight Edge Society's next big move be to convert someone into the Straight Edge lifestyle? And what part, if any, will Punk's unknown accomplice play in the weeks to come? Michelle McCool vs Beth Pheonix Women's Champion Michelle McCool couldn't run forever. For weeks, the self-centered Diva has avoided Beth Phoenix at every turn, doing whatever she could to hold on to her beloved title. But at Extreme Rules there was nowhere left to run. Even with the always underhanded Layla and Vickie Guerrero watching her back, McCool fell to The Glamazon and lost the Women's Championship in the first-ever Extreme Makeover Match. The showdown between these two talented Divas was a unique one to say the least. Inspired by Michelle's obsession with beauty, the Extreme Makeover Match called for a ringside table to be littered with items like lipstick, mascara and an ironing board, which the competitors could use to attack each other. And that's exactly what The Glamazon and the Women's Champion did. In a wild fracas that saw Layla smashed with a broom, Beth blinded by hair spray and Michelle whacked with a dirty bucket, these Divas truly went to the extreme. But in the end it was a devastating Glam Slam from Beth that sealed Michelle's fate and gave The Glamazon the Women's Championship. After having to watch Michelle and Layla's wretched behavior for months, the WWE Universe was desperate to see the ladies of Lay-Cool get what was coming to them. Since the days before WrestleMania, the devious duo has made life miserable for nearly every Diva on the roster. The final straw came on last Friday's SmackDown when Michelle and Layla humiliated Beth after a tag bout, slamming her head into an ironing board and smearing lipstick all over her face. Beth Phoenix deserved retribution and she got it at Extreme Rules. But if their track record is any indication, Michelle, Vickie and Layla are already plotting a comeback against Phoenix. What will happen the next time the new Women's Champion butts head with Lay-Cool and Vickie? Tune in to SmackDown to find out. Results * Gauntlet match: The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd) (with Bret Hart and Natalya) won by last eliminating ShoMiz (Big Show and The Miz) * Hair match: CM Punk (with Luke Gallows and Serena) defeated Rey Mysterio * Extreme Makeover match for the WWE Women's Championship: Beth Phoenix defeated Michelle McCool © (with Layla and Vickie Guerrero) Image gallery 14259614.jpg 14259626.jpg 14259638.jpg 14259650.jpg 14259662.jpg 14259674.jpg 14259686.jpg 14259698.jpg 14259710.jpg 14259722.jpg 14259734.jpg 14259746.jpg 14259758.jpg 14259770.jpg 14259782.jpg 14259794.jpg 14259806.jpg 14259818.jpg 14259830.jpg 14259848.jpg 14259860.jpg 14259872.jpg 14259884.jpg 14259896.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Serena Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:Beth Phoenix Category:WWE pay-per-view events